Ford and Fordson Association
A club for to fans of Ford & Fordson tractors the most popular marque in Britain and Ireland and many other parts of the world. If your interested in Ford and Fordson and New Holland tractors? Visit the the official internet site of the Ford and Fordson Association ... the fastest growing tractor club in Europe! Here ! FFA History The FFA was founded in 200? by Kelsey Publishing the publishers of Tractor and Machinery Magazine (T&M) who also produce the Ford & Fordson Tractors Magazine which caries the club news section. The magazine is 'free' to club members and was quaterly but is now bi-monthly. The editor has changed several times but is currently (early 2011) Peter Love a well known Journalist in the Preservation field who attends many events around the country and has had his reports published in most of the tractor magazines at one time or another. Early in 2011 it was announced that the FFA was to be independent of Kelsey Publishing and several of the club officials changed with Peter Godwin appointed as new chairman. The associations web site has been revamped. FFA Show Dates The FFA and its members attend several shows during the year usually hosted by the local branch but each year one is nominated to the the FFA's main event and called the FFA Expo. All things Ford and Fordson are welcome in a display organised by club members. Past Expo's * 2011 - Expo VII at The Isle of Anglesey Vintage Rally * 2010 - Expo VI at the The Kent County Show * 2009 - Expo V at the Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * 2008 - Expo IV at ? * 2007 - Expo III at Newby Hall Vintage Gathering * 2006 - Expo II at Cork, in the Republic of Ireland * 2005 - Expo I at ? Other shows ]] ;2012 * ? ;2011 * Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * Fairford Steam Rally * Newby Hall Vintage Gathering * Newark Vintage Tractor and Heritage Show * Tractor World Show - Malvern ; 2010 * The FFA had a big display at the Yorkshire Vintage Association rally at Newby Hall in North Yorkshire. * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival ;2009 * THE FFA held their 5th Expo at the Belvoir Castle Steam Festival with an excellent turn out of tractors (several 100 ?) including some unique models or very rare ones by different converters, based on ford skid units. The display included Fordson, Ford, County, Doe, A Jewelltrac 120, Muir-Hill, Roadless, Trackson, and even a few Modern New Hollands. * Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering * Newark Vintage Tractor and Heritage Show * Tractor World Show - Malvern * Other events (Add details please of others) Both past and future dates. ;2008 The FFA and its members attended several shows during 2008. * Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering * Cork - Ireland * Newby Hall Vintage Rally - Yorkshire Vintage association show * Carrington Rally * Fingal - Ireland ;Earlier events * please add details here Marques Covered *Fordson *Ford *County *Roadless *New Holland *Doe *Muir-Hill *Kent Ford Dealers(KFD) And any other Ford based machines and models. Contact details * http://www.fordandfordson.co.uk (add club contact details here) See also * Clubs Listing * Shows and Meets * Blue Force (Club) a new independent Ford based tractor Club. references / sources * FFA web site * Ford and Fordson Tractors Magazine * Event guide External links * FFA - Official web site * FFA Cork Branch - ROI branch web site Category:Clubs Category:Organisations Category:Ford and Fordson Association Category:Kelsey Publishing Category:Ford and Fordson Tractors Magazine Category:Clubs by marque